the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Amegakure
Joining Interested members will need to check if the village is open here, or consult with the mods. It is not currently an open or supported PC village. General Information Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rain") is a small, yet highly industrialised hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of large metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding them. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. There are many ninja from this village who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also have developed numerous assassination techniques,thus resulting in many requests from foreign countries. History For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzō; he led Amegakure's forces against Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Hanzō had a huge presence on the battlefield, such that he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon and allowed ninja as powerful as the young Sannin to live when they managed to hold their own against him, Amegakure lost the war. Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries has caused it to serve as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading to the village's defences to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chūnin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzō, despite his strength, was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated, and as such was rarely seen in public. During the Third Shinobi World War, a group from Amegakure began advocating peace. When their group became large and popular enough, Hanzō saw this as a threat to his rule. He allied with Danzō Shimura of Konohagakure to have the Akatsuki eliminated. Hanzō lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and Yahiko, the group's public leader was killed. Nagato tried to take revenge on Hanzō, but succeeded only in killing the other Amegakure ninja present as well as all of Danzō's Root personnel, as Hanzō escaped the slaughter. Nagato, adopting the alias of Pain, soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Forces loyal to his new ideas for the village wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, showing their rejection of the former Amegakure leadership and principles. Pain eventually single-handedly killed Hanzō as well as everyone even remotely affiliated with him. He similarly slaughtered any remnants loyal to Hanzō that tried to sneak back into the village to assassinate him. Pain's effectiveness has caused the villagers of Amegakure to regard him as a god. The people of Amegakure began to refer to Pain as "Lord Pain", and to Konan who assisted Pain, as "Lady Angel". During Nagato's reign, he used a technique that made it rain every Sunday or whenever he had to leave the village. The special rain was connected to his senses, and allowed him to sense intruders who tried to enter the village, making infiltration impossible without being detected. After Nagato's death, Konan assumed the role of Amegakure's leader and swore the village's allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki, but she fell in battle against Tobi. Recent Developments It is unknown who took control after Konan's death, but many decades later, the village was under the leadership of a woman who was the puppet of a shadow organization that had taken root in Amegakure known as 'the Oni'. Although they supposedly functioned from the shadows as a secret organization responsible for many people disappearing, it was widely known they had the real power in Amegakure. To overthrow this group, Masaki Gami gathered support and forged an alliance with Kumo to gain manpower and supplies. Not long after, the leader of Ame was killed in a coup and Masaki assumed control of the village under the title of Kouukage. Masaki ostensibly was working towards getting Rain Country recognized as a larger player in shinobi politics, which would put it on equal footing with the Five Great Shinobi Countries. To preserve the alliance between Kumo and Ame and fight their enemies, a group called Inquisition was formed. However, after the base for Inquisition was attacked and sensitive information compromised, this organization was shut down. Not long after, Masaki vanished and the Oni made their move. They openly took complete control of Amegakure and the city was turned into an impenetrable fortress. In a quest to free the Oni Lord Tharaxius from the confines of Kumo, a number of single agents left Amegakure. Their progress was halted and so squads of ninjas were sent out instead. They too were stopped, and this depletion of valuable fighters left Ame weakened and on the defensive. During this time, a small resistance group was able to escape and reach the other villages with a plan to remove the Oni from the village. This plan was successfully enacted during a large assault and series of missions against Amegakure. Following the death of Xaxel, the leader of the Oni cultists, and the death of many of his followers, the citizens and ninjas of Amegakure were free from the Mark of the Oni and the city could rebuild. Numerous factions arose to try and claim the right of leadership of Amegakure and a civil war threatened to break out. The issue has been seemingly resolved as Shinkirō Gami has persuaded the would-be leaders to support his own leadership of Amegakure, though there still seems to be simmering tensions within the city. The city entered a period of revitalization with many construction projects and economic undertakings, including the establishment of the world renowned Amegakure Medical Institute. When a young Ame ninja, Akuto Nara, stumbled upon evidence of a strange army in the Land of Sound, Shinkirō Gami led an investigation that uncovered more evidence. This then led to a process of informing other ninja villages of the army's existence and calling for a Kage Summit, at which this was discussed, along with the threat it posed to other villages. A Coalition was agreed to be formed with the purpose of attacking Hoshi Suuhai to subjugate the village and prevent them from raising future armies against the Five Shinobi Nations. At the same time as the Coalition attacks in the Land of Sound, Shinkirō Gami and Nenshou Natsuin led an army against Kiri. They were soundly defeated and Shink was among the many killed. Upon his return to life, Shink returned to Ame in disgrace and immediately resigned from the position of "Kouukage", choosing instead to take over leadership of the Amegakure Medical Institute. Setsuna Yashida was chosen as the interim leader while the village recovered from their losses, then confirmed as the next leader. Category:Villages